The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction.
In addition, more and more homes are using computers. Computers within homes may also be connected to computer networks, such as the Internet. The use of the Internet within a home has increased dramatically. The Internet has increased the ability to communicate with others through electronic mail (email), instant messages, etc. Further, a user may search for information relating to virtually any subject on the Internet. Search engines allow a user to search for any type of data on almost any kind subject ranging from government law and services, trade fairs and conferences, market information, new ideas and technical support, etc.
The use of email communications between individuals, companies, etc. has increased dramatically. Email addresses may be requested when a user registers to receive information from a particular company, individual, etc. Users of email communications may have several email addresses. For example, a user may have a main (or permanent) email address that is shared with family, friends, etc. and secondary (or temporary) email addresses that may be used when registering with a particular website, company, etc. Services exist which provide these temporary email addresses. In order to manage temporary email addresses, a user interacts with a different management console for each temporary email address. Interacting with multiple consoles is inefficient, time-consuming, and tedious. As shown from the above discussion, there is a need for systems and methods for integrating the management of a temporary email address within an email client application.